The Beast Within
by BruhBruhMe
Summary: Naruto with the help of a strange girl left the village of Konoha. Who knew how much that would change the world. Years later, a new village, was formed, one that had the power of all the tailed beasts, and they were set on bringing peace to the shinobi world, one way or another.


**Author's note: I was bored.**

 **Prologue: To acknowledge yourself**

(2 AM, Konoha)

"Man this day sucked, again. I seriously can't remember the last time I have a good day. Let's see I guess that time I went out of the village for the whole day was sort of fun, in the forest." a 11 years old Naruto sighed, and complain as he walked slowly to his apartment, which was in the outskirt of the village where no one was around.

"Ehh, whatever! I can have two cups of ramen for dinner tonight! Hehehehe, I skipped dinner yesterday for this." Naruto exclaimed happily deciding to ignore his shitty day and moving forward with his life, thinking about the positives that is to come.

Naruto tiredly walked up the stairs to his apartment room, which was all the way at the third floor. He reached out for the keys in his pockets, and tried to unlock the door, when he found out that his door has already been unlocked which puzzled him.

Naruto slowly opened the door, afraid that someone might jump out at him. He lived in a one room apartment, with a joint kitchen, so there was not many places in the room to hide in. Naruto slowly walked in, and saw no one was in the room, and then he saw the thing that would probably scared him for the rest of his life. On the table lied two cups of ramen which had already been eaten.

"NOOO! My ramen!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards his ramen cups. That is when he heard a groan coming from his bed. He quickly turned his head around to see the blanket moving, signaling that someone was under the blanket. Naruto shouted "Oi" as he flipped the blanket over. Only to find a girl sleeping soundly in his bed. The girl had long white hair, some bangs covering her face as she was sleeping turning to the right. She looked about 16-18 years old. She had pale skin and a tender body. She was wearing a long sleeve, unzipped white jacket, over a fishnet suit. (kinda like Anko) and short black pants. She had a bandage over her right leg. Starting from the thigh all the way down to her feet.

"Hey! Wake up!" Naruto shouted as he shake the lady that was sleeping in his bed, but it wasn't working. Then she said, "five more minutes." Before turning the other way, falling asleep again. "Don't five more minute me!" Naruto shouted as he shook her even more violently this time. But to his surprise a strong arm wrap upon his head and drag him on to the bed. Naruto tried to get and his face turned red. Not because he was out of breath, it was because his face was right beside the girl's "assets", after a few more seconds of struggling, Naruto was able to slip out, out of breath. "Too close." Naruto said to himself.

He then heard girl say, "Alright, I am up." Naruto saw her hands stretched and she let out a big yawn. "Morning." She mumbled while rubbing her eyes, she saw Naruto, "Who are you?" she asked.  
"What do you mean "Who are you" You are the one sleeping in my bed." Right then a face of realization hit the girl. "Oh right! Naruto-kun. Man, why do you come back home so late. I was waiting for you since 7." The girl said with a small pout.

"You were waiting for me? Why?" Naruto asked confused. "Well, at first I was planning on waiting till you die but, I saw how horrible you were doing in the village so I came here to give you an offer."

"Till I die? What are you even talking about? And what is this offer?" Now Naruto is even more confused. The girl then said with a small smirk "Well, I guess I can phrase it differently, I want something inside of you."

"Something.. inside me?"  
"Yup, don't you know about him? I thought someone would have told you by now. You have the ninetails sealed inside of you. That is probably the reason why everyone is treating you so bad in this village." The girl said pointing at Naruto's stomach. While Naruto was left in shock, after all these years he finally know the cause of all the hate. He finally know why the people hated him so much. He now knew the reason, but he still couldn't understand it. He have heard of the ninetails before, a huge ninetailed fox the size of almost a mountain rampaging in the hidden leaf village. Then a realization hit him.

"I thought the fourth hokage killed the ninetails." Naruto exclaimed now doubt starting to form questing if this girl is telling the truth. "Nope, it was sealed inside you. In order to save the village the fourth hokage sealed it in you, he wanted the village to think of you as a hero when he did it."

"Then Why? Why do people hate me then?" Naruto asked, almost shouting at this point. "How am I supposed to know, ask the people who hate you." The girl said getting out of the bed, standing up.

Naruto realized something when she said that "Wait, does that mean you don't hate me?" Unimpededly the girl busted out laughing. "Hey! What is so funny!"

"Hahaha, why do you look so genuinely surprised that I don't hate you? You know what Naruto let's make a deal. Why don't you leave this village and follow me. I want you to meet some people." The girl said. "What! Leave this village? What do you mean! I can't leave until I became hokage. I am going to make everyone acknowledge me."

"Why do you want to do that?"  
"I want to prove them wrong, I want to prove them that I am not just a worthless monster. I want to prove that I can be one of the strongest and the coolest ninja there is." Naruto answered with confidence.  
"Do you believe you can achieve happiness doing that?"  
Naruto hesitated for a bit before answering "Of course."  
"You should probably acknowledge your true self before anyone else. Because if you get the attention of the people of this village by putting up this fake happy persona, this fake you, will be the one who get the acknowledgment, and eventually you will lose your true self along the way."  
Naruto had no replied to that, he was thinking about it in his head.

"If you decided to leave this village, then meet me in training ground 14, tomorrow midnight." The girl said as she walked towards the door.

As she was opening the door she said with a small smile. "Oh by the way, my name is Uzume, Uzume Otsutsuki."

 **To be continued**

 **Please review. :) This chapter was shorter since it is first one.**


End file.
